Destined to meet you again
by Aisha04
Summary: Emmett is destined to meet a girl. He has met her many times before but this time will he get to keep her? Or will history repeat itself and like always she will die again? Rating changed to M just in case. I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

It was the normally empty shopping centre in Ports was unusually busy today. Among the flock of shoppers, was Emmett. He paced slowly as he tried to get from one end of the shopping centre to the other. Emmett almost sent this girl flying as he bumped into her then caught her so she wouldn't go flying. This girl had a hair colour that swung in between dark red and brown. Her straight hair was layered so it made her features look more defined. Her complexion was fair. She looked fair for an Asian. Her dark blue eyes were filled with wonder as she gazed at the golden orbs of Emmett. His eyes seemed to mirror her wonder. They stared at each other unmoving, looking like Greek statues. They locked eyes for more than they should have because the girl's friend was calling her loudly. Emmett immediately let go of her. The girl's friend started waving her hands in front of the girl and started shouting at her but she ignored it and kept staring at Emmett. It wasn't long until the girl's friend dragged her away. All Emmett was left with a whiff of her fruity scent which didn't take long to disappear. A gentle smile caressed his features.

Emmett paced quickly this time as he knew Edward was waiting for him. Edward stood outside a shop with his arms crossed. He looked confused. Edward raised his eyebrows as Emmett approached.

"Sorry," Emmett said, "Traffic jam."

Edward laughed and led him inside the shop where Alice was with Rosalie and Jasper. Alice was still deciding on which dress to get. The guys were getting sick and tired of this. Rosalie seductively eyed Emmett; he obviously did not take notice as he was still thinking of that girl that he bumped into. She was a vision of grace, sheer perfection and elegance.

"Let's go just buy both!" shouted Edward. That seemed to shut up Alice and she quickly paid for it and was out of the shop within a minute. Emmett drove them home in silence. Edward sat in the front seat and he still looked mad.

"Want to go hunting? Just me and you?" asked Emmett. Edward nodded.

They both sprinted to the forest. When they were quite a distance away from the house and Edward was sure that no one could hear, Edward spoke."Quit doing that," Edward said to Emmett.

"Do what?" replied Emmett.

"You blocked your mind ever since you came to the shop, why?" questioned Edward.

"Did I? I swear I didn't," said a shocked Emmett. He thought back to that girl. Her beautiful blue eyes held him captive.

"You are doing it now," said Edward in a very annoyed tone.

"Am I?"Emmett asked. Edward nodded furiously. Emmett tried sending the thought to him but it failed miserably. He decided to spill the beans. "I bumped into a girl," he said shyly.

"And...," said Edward.

"We just stared at each other," he said.

After a short pause, it clicked. The light bulb turned on for Edward. "You found your soul mate!" said Edward. He just turned from an angry young man to a little boy who just found treasure. He started to bounce around in an Alice fashion. Emmett nodded and erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Eddie, it's our little secret. I need to make sure that she is the one," said Emmett.

"Deal," said Edward and they both shook hands as if they signed an official deal.

Emmett's eyes glittered with thoughts of that girl again as they returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following week, Alice was busy shopping for dresses for herself, Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie and Alice needed bridesmaid dresses and Bella need a bridal dress. This time Alice had snuck out on her own to do shopping. Alice stood in front o the mirror and held a dress in each hand. She weighed the options and tried to decide on a dress. But for Alice it just was not happening.

"I like the one on the right. It suits you more," said a girl in a soft musical voice. She appeared from behind the row of dresses. Her dark red hair was loosely curled; they bounced as she walked nearer to Alice. Her dark blue eyes shone radiantly as she smiled sweetly.

Alice thought about it and said, "You know you're right it does suit me more. Thanks. You work here?"

"Yeah on Saturdays," said the girl.

"Cool," replied Alice.

"Do you want me to show you the best dresses?" asked the girl.

"Yes please," said Alice excitedly.

The wondrous girl led Alice to a row of dresses that blew Alice away. Almost literally! Alice ran to the dresses and began picking out a few.

"These are awesome. Thank you so much," Alice squealed.

"No probs," said the girl before returning to her job.

Alice froze as generally she gets visions about people. She tried to focus on the girl's future but it went blank. She could not read her future. She tried again and again but failed epically. Alice let out a sad little laugh and sighed. Alice gathered the dresses and went to pay for them. The girl was at the counter this time; while the payment got through she wrapped the dresses in a bag and handed them to Alice. The girl waved at Alice before going to another row of dresses to do more work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmett was driving in his jeep pass empty roads. It was almost ten at night and rain was pouring down. While passing a shop, he noticed the girl that he bumped into, was walking alone. Her bright red coat stood out the most. She prodded leisurely across the pavement. Emmett got out of his car and began walking behind her slowly.

All of a sudden, the girl froze then turned around and ran. She had seen a group of drunken men at a distance, so she decided to race back the other long way. As she sprinted she twisted her ankle and almost fell backwards on the pavement. Emmett caught her in time. He steadied her and then let her go.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a tone concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you. That's twice now that you've saved me. Thanks a lot," she said.

"No problem. Do you want a ride home?" said Emmett.

"No thanks," said the blue-eyed girl. She tried to walk but instead let out a whimper.

"To the hospital?" asked Emmett.

"Yes please," said the girl.

Emmett lifted the girl in his arms and took her to his jeep. He drove her to the hospital and carried her to Carlisle. Emmett left Carlisle to treat the girl. Carlisle quickly attended her foot. While he was working on the bandage, the girl saw those golden orbs and said, "Carlisle, your eyes are different to those of vampires. Your diet is different."

"That's quite true. Your blood has a hint of venom in it. Are you half-vampire?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I'm a full vampire but it's just that I possess human qualities. So I don't feed on humans or animals," said the girl.

"That's a first. So you don't need blood to survive?" asked Carlisle intriguingly.

"Nope just food and water like human I don't need blood," said the girl.

"We feed on animals which make our eyes golden," explained Carlisle. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh sorry, my name is Zara," said the blue-eyed girl.

"You are healing quite quickly so I have put the bandage but you will be fine," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, I was not in pain but that guy saw me trip so I had to...fake a bit. I don't usually get hurt. I very rarely hurt myself. Usually my skin is bulletproof and if I do hurt myself then it will heal itself within seconds," I explained.

Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"Don't tell him," I whispered and then giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, it was a dark night. It was too late for Zara to be out; there she was coming out of a coffee shop at midnight. It wasn't like her to be roaming the streets at midnight. She knew better but sometimes she had to. It was just one of those things that you had to do once in a while.

Zara came out of the coffee shop. A tall drunken guy was leaning against the wall outside the coffee shop. He whistled as he took in her stunning black dress and silver heels. She felt her skin crawling with spiders as his eyes raked over her body.

Zara cursed herself for not bringing a coat. She cursed herself for presuming that she would get a lift home. Zara felt like her brain was running through a maze and hitting all the dead ends. She did not know what to do. In swift movements the drunken man was now an inch away from her. His hands travelled along the sides of her arms. Her reflexes took over. There was no reigning in her pissed off demon. How dare he touch her? She swung a punch in the stomach. That was all it took for him to go flying. But the man refused to give up, he was determined to take her home.

Emmett was passing the area and he noticed Zara standing outside the coffee shop. Emmett glared at the man standing in front of her. Zara noticed Emmett and gasped. His glare made her blood freeze; it was the look of a determined killer. He approached Zara. She noticed that the man had fled to safety, which is far, far away from here. She stepped back and realised that she was against the wall. He finally spoke, "What are you doing here at this freakin' time?"

"I was visiting someone," Zara managed to say.

"Who?" asked Emmett. She did not respond but Emmett continued, "Can't that someone meet you at an earlier time? Have you even seen what time it is?"

If it weren't for the look, the closeness and possessiveness of his voice definitely scared her. The mind numbing fear had gripped her. Emmett stopped shouting and realised that she was scared. He shook off his jacket and helped her into it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you. That look was not for you it was for him. But seriously why are you here at this time?" sighed Emmett. She did not reply again. He sighed and began opening the door to his car. He opens it but she doesn't get in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I...I was here to meet my... maker," Zara finally said.

He shuts the door and stares at her dumbfound.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire too. Don't look so surprised," Zara said. But Emmett still stares at her like she just spoke something gibberish. His eyes widened comically and his whole face brightened at the possibility.

"Really?" asked Emmett. She nods. "Really, really?" She nods again. "Then why are your eyes not red?"

"It's because I possess human qualities. I am practically almost human except that I have some venom in my blood, I can heal quickly, and seriously no one has blue eyes like mine," Zara said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah you're right. You eyes are so captivating and so radiant," he said. "Those beautiful blue eyes that held me captive," he said so quietly that she almost missed what he said. But she didn't, she heard it loud and clear like music to her ears.

Emmett offered to drop Zara home which she gladly accepted. On the way to her home, Zara kept thinking about the unusual attraction of hers to Emmett. She thought, why am I so attracted to him? Emmett was caught stealing glances at her when he was supposed to be driving and looking at the road.

Emmett stopped the car outside Zara's bungalow. He was dreading the moment she leaves the jeep.

"Uhh, I have to tell you something," said Zara.

"Go on," said Emmett.

"You know last time when you saw me trip, and I had twisted my ankle," she said. Emmett nodded. "I was faking it. You saw me trip so I had to act all I'm really hurt but I wasn't in that much pain. It healed within a minute. Sorry, but since you know now what I am, I thought it would be fair if I told you the truth."

"So you were fine?" he asked.

"Yep," Zara said popping the p.

Emmett erupted in a fit of laughter. Zara was not expecting this reaction. She looked totally confused. She began walking to her door but stopped immediately as Emmett shouted, "Wait."

"How old are you?" asked Emmett.

"Only eighteen," replied Zara meekly.

"No, I meant when were you changed to a vampire?" asked Emmett.

"A year ago," said Zara.

"Alright. Good night and sweet dreams," said Emmett.

Zara smiled at him then walked to the door and inside her bungalow. Her sister was snoring loudly which meant that she was safe. Zara tiptoed to her room and lounged on her bed. Her thoughts revolved around one hunky vampire, Emmett before she drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Zara was working at the shop. As she hung the dresses she thought about her power.

"Every vampire has some special power. What is mine? Is it that I'm human? Come on there has to be more. I am immune to forms of physical damage. Is that even a power? Maybe," she thought.

Back at the Cullen mansion, the hot topic was about the one and only Zara. They discussed her powers. Everyone was quite intrigued. Just about everyone were praising her, except Rosalie. Rosalie kept her mind blocked and she cursed Zara over and over. An idea struck Rosalie.

"Em, bring her over. We'd love to meet your soul mate," said Rosalie. Rosalie sounded eager yet she laughed wickedly inside.

Emmett smiled and nodded. So it was decided that Emmett would bring Zara on Saturday which was tomorrow and incidentally was Bella's and Edward's reception party.

As soon as Zara finished work, Emmett's jeep was outside ready to pick her up. He leaned against his jeep as he stood outside the shop. She was surprised as always by this behaviour of Emmett but she seemed to like it. Even though it had become a sort of routine of theirs, she still got surprised. The gentle breeze smacked against Zara's hair. The loose strands began to dance rhythmically. This just made Emmett gaze at her even more.

She hopped in the jeep and saw Emmett searching for something. He handed her an envelope. She gave him a confused look. Emmett motioned to open it. Zara carefully opened it and smiled when she saw the invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding and reception party.

"So please say you will come," said Emmett.

"I'd be delighted to come," said Zara.

Emmett dropped her home and made sure to have got her mobile number. The excuse he made was that Alice needed it. She did really but it was still a good excuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The following day, Zara was lost. She had no idea what dress to wear. The wedding was in the afternoon and the reception followed straight on after the wedding. Her doorbell ringed. She sprinted downstairs to answer it. It was Alice with a huge bag.  
"Here you go, it's for you," she said. "Hope you like it."

Zara gave her a confused look. She opened it and gasped. It was the dress that Zara had tried on that day Alice came to the shop.

"How did you know?" Zara exclaimed.

"I didn't, it was a guess. The dress is gorgeous anyway," said Alice.

"Thank you so much," said Zara.

Alice went back to get the numerous things that needed attending.

Zara quickly changed into the dress. The dress was red. It contrasted her skin tone. Her skin tone was ever so slightly brown yet she was really fair. The rouge dress had spaghetti straps and it flared out from her hips. Zara wore sparkly silver heels that matched the stone work on the dress. Zara dabbed on some light make-up, glossed her lips and she was good to go.

At exactly 11am, Carlisle's car stopped outside Zara's house. She was squashed beside Rosalie. Rosalie eyed Zara carefully. The ride to the venue took five minutes. The journey was quiet but there was a battle raging in Rosalie's mind. She was preparing war.

As the car stopped by the entrance, Zara and Rosalie along with Esme got off and approached the entrance. Emmett was standing with Alice and was laughing. Zara noticed Emmett all dressed neatly in a tuxedo. She smiled. His eyes sparkled as his golden orbs met Zara's blue orbs. Their charm was broken when Rosalie ran ahead and hugged Emmett. Her finger teased the side of his face to his shoulder.

"Looking smokin' hot," she said seductively to Emmett.

"Me or you?" laughed Emmett. Zara felt like a knife twisted in her heart.

"Obviously you," said Rosalie.

Zara approached Alice instead.

"Hi, you look beautiful," said Alice.

"Thanks to you," said Zara.

Zara found herself a spot to sit. It had a great view of the ceremony. To her unfortunate luck, Rosalie dragged Emmett with her and sat next to Zara. Rosalie's evil plan had only begun yet the effects were beginning to happen. Zara felt like leaving but was instantly reminded by the pleading look on Emmett's face when he asked her to come. She smiled like she was having the best time of her life even though she was stabbed a million times inside. Rosalie caught the smile and was enraged.

The ceremony was over quite swiftly but the kiss lasted longer than it should have. The reception party began. Zara helped herself to food. Carlisle smiled and said to Zara, "We have some supplies of blood in the car if you want."

Zara laughed and said, "I'm fine with this, thanks."

Soon the music began playing, Edward and Bella danced. They were soon joined by Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. Zara thought the next couple would be Rosalie and Emmett but she was mistaken. Rosalie asked Emmett to join the dance floor but he refused and walked off towards Zara, who was completely absorbed by the navy blue sky. Zara stood in the garden and tried to think about something other than the seductive behaviour of Rosalie towards Emmett. She was surprised to see Emmett approaching her. She wasn't expecting what he would say to her either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Uh, hi," said Zara not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I -," began Emmet but was cut short but Zara's raised hand.

"What are you even apologizing for?" she asked.

"For leaving you alone. I should have been with you but Rosalie," he said. "She wouldn't let me go."

"Then why did you leave?" quizzed Zara. "You should go back," she said as she turned away from him.

"What if I don't go back?" he challenged.

"Then I will go," said Zara as she began walking but was stopped as Emmet grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Go back, she's waiting for you." He just stared at her. "Go, she wants to be with you." His grip tightened and this time Emmet spoke.

"What if I don't want to be with her? I was never with her from the start," said Emmet. Zara looked at him to make sure he was telling the truth. She could tell he was. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Zara nodded. Emmet let go of her and extended his hand. She gave him a confused look.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked softly. The loud blasting music from inside, was faint and soft here in the garden.

"Sure," replied Zara.

Zara rested one hand on Emmet's shoulder and the other was intertwined with Emmet's. His golden soul piercing eyes gazed into the blue eyes of Emmet. An odd question popped in Zara's head. "Did he have blue eyes before he was turned?" she thought. Zara fought the urge to ask the question but was defeated and was compiled to spill the beans as Emmet noticed Zara in deep thought.

"What?" asked Emmet.

"Before you were turned, did you have blue eyes?" said Zara.

"What makes you say that?" asked Emmet.

"I don't know how but I keep thinking that I've seen you before and you had blue eyes too," relayed Zara.

"She remembers," thought Emmet.

"Did you? Yes or no?" said Zara.

"Yeah," said Emmet. "What colour eyes did you have before you were turned?"

"Mine were brown," said Zara monotonously.

"Brown is a nice colour," added Emmet.

"No it was so common. I like my eye colour now. It makes me so unique," said Zara. She let out a yawn then apologized for it.

"You sleep right? Obviously you haven't been getting enough of it lately. Up all night thinking about me are we?" smiled Emmet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Zara turned pink but then said, "I've been getting weird dreams."

"Explain," said Emmet.

"I have to be honest but from the time I saw you first, I kept getting weird dreams about you. I would get snippets of things that may have happened. I got dreams of me being followed by you, but I'm hiding from the soldiers. You are part of them but you don't snitch on me. You follow me to the village; it is a very dark night. I sneak out to give money to the poor and I know you are following me. Why you are following I don't know but I know you are there. Sometimes when I catch you spying you would be requesting for me to go back to the palace but I would always refuse so you had no choice but to accompany me. I think I'm going crazy," said Zara.

"No, no, you are not going crazy. Do you believe in those dreams?" he asked.

"They seem too real and true. It's like it has already happened and I am watching in fast forward what happened. I don't know," sighed Zara.

"Shh it happens. I've heard of many people dreaming about their past lives. It happens a lot. But not usually in vampire but since you can sleep then I have no question as to why you can dream," said Emmet.

Zara looked up at him questioningly, "Past lives?"

"Yeah. Don't you believe in them?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"What if I told you I've been waiting over a hundred years for you?" he said.

"I would say you are insane. Why on earth would you do that just for me?" said Zara.

"But I loved you so much then. I still do," he said.

Zara looked at him shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'.

"Did you actually wait a hundred years for me?" asked Zara.

"Like I said, I have waited so long and you have no idea how happy I am to have found you again," he said. "You look exactly the same as last time, except for these gorgeous eyes," he said as he moved a strand that obstructed Zara's eyes. That touch sent tingles to her cheek.

"I don't know why, but something inside me tells me that you are telling the truth," said Zara.

"I love you, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" asked Emmet. His voice projected so much affection that Zara had no reason not to say no. She agreed.

Emmet twirled Zara and then just swayed her from side to side. His eyes were staring at her lips then back to her eyes as if looking for a no to what he wanted to do. He searched for a no, when he was certain that she wouldn't refuse then he leaned in. He planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. All it took was a kiss to prove to Zara that he was the one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Zara was led inside for a formal introduction to his family. The stood in a semi circle around Zara and Emmett.

"Everyone this is Zara, my girlfriend. She is one of us too," introduced Emmettt. Some gasps were let out. A crimson blush creeped to Zara's cheeks.

"But how?" demanded Rosalie.

"I'll explain it," said Carlisle.

"Welcome to the family," squealed Alice as she gave Zara a hug.

"You have no idea how much I have read about you," said Edward as he hugged Zara.

"Thanks and congrats by the way," she said.

"So glad Emmettt finally decided to get a girlfriend," said Esme.

"Thank God! Emmettt you got a girlfriend," said Bella in relief. She wickedly thought about she could now get him back for all those times she was teased about her relationsihp with Edward.

"I can't believe my powers don't work on you," said Jasper in frustration. Zara laughed lightly.

"Who do you live with?" enquired Alice.

"My older sister. She has no one left in the family except me. Technically she has no one left but she wants me to stay with her," explained Zara.

"Oh, I wanted you to stay with us too," pouted Alice.

"I have to get going now. Nice to meet you all," said Zara as she glanced at the bright moon that looked proud amongst the twinkling stars.

"I'll drop you," offered Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose but I'll take my lady home," said Emmett as he winked at Zara. She blushed pink.

"Hey, she blushes too," said Jasper. He gave Emmett a high five.

Emmett helped Zara into the jeep. He drove off to Zara's house which was a few minutes away. He stopped the jeep and went round to open her door. Such a fine gentleman!

"Are you really going?" asked Emmett. Zara nodded. "Can I come in?"

"My sister might be home. I think she would freak out if I introduce you now," said Zara.

"How about I come through your window? I don't want to leave you tonight," said Emmett desperately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Fine," said Zara.

Zara went inside her house and fleeted to the safety of her room. Her sister knocked on the door. Her sister looked completely different to Zara. She had wide brown eyes and had a naive look to her face. There was a standout height difference between the two sisters. Zara was shorter by a least half a head. Her sister was slightly plum but her height made up for it so it didn't seem that obvious. She tucked some of her jet black hair behind her ear and looked surprised.

"Wow, Zara you look so beautiful," she said.

"Thanks Pooja," said Zara.

"How was the wedding?" asked Pooja.

"Great," Zara said. "Your date?"

"Very good," she said. "I just came to say good night. So good night and sweet dreams."

"Wait, could you help me with the zip at the back?" asked Zara.

Pooja left after undoing the zip to Zara's dress. Zara returned from her bathroom dressed in shorts and her comfy blue tee-shirt. She opened the window and let the cool breeze sweep in making her hair gently fly. Emmett climbed in through the window.

"I could have helped you with your dress," complained Emmett.

"Oh really?" said Zara teasingly.

"Yes," breathed Emmett as he gazed at her from head to toe. His eyes travelled as she sat on her bed. He joined her and sat in front of her. If eyes could talk, I wonder when they would shut up! Emmett rested his head in Zara's lap. Zara caressed his dark brown hair.

"Tell me about us," said Zara.

"Not tonight. Tonight I just want to be with you. I have waited for so, so long for you. I finally get to be with you. You have no idea how happy I am," he whispered. Zara beamed at him. "I hope Rose leaves me alone now."

"I think she likes you," said Zara.

"No, she doesn't like me. She just wants me because I'm taken. I always was taken. I made it clear from the start that I love someone else. She still kept trying but it never worked. She is so self obsessed," Emmett explained. "I love you and no one else. I never have and I never will."

"I love you too," whispered Zara. She yawned, maybe a bit too loud. Emmett got up and he helped her lay on her back. He pulled the covers over her. "Are you leaving?"

"Nope, Princess. I'm staying with you," he said.

"Then come here," she murmured and gestured to the empty spot next to her. Emmett lay next to her and admired her as she was falling asleep.

"Good night," kissed Emmett lightly on Zara's cheek. He grinned as she turned towards him and held his hand, as if stopping him from escaping. Just when he thought she had fallen asleep, her eyes flicked open. "You are supposed to go to sleep."

"No, I go to sleep because I want to not because I have to. I can stay awake for about five days straight and still look good," said Zara. Emmett let out a quiet chuckle.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Emmett. "Go for a ride in my jeep?" he suggested. "Wait I dropped it home. We can't do that. Can you drive?" Zara nodded. Emmett asked a round of questions for two minutes. They both were silent for a while.

A few minutes later Zara flinched. Emmett was now worried.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I don't know why but something is screaming to me that Rosalie is a danger to me. There's something not right about her. I don't know why exactly but I don't like Rosalie," said Zara in a shaken voice.

"Don't worry. I'm with you. I don't like her too. Everything's going to be okay," murmured Emmett as he held Zara securely in an embrace.

As Zara opened her eyes after some sleep, she found Emmett reading a few comics. She giggled and he flashed a white toothed smile.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Light blue," she replied.

"I have to go hunting today. I'll be away the whole day but I'll see you in the evening. I'll call you," said Emmett.

"Alright," said Zara.

He gave her a dizzying kiss then left. As soon as Zara came out from the bathroom, she got a text from Emmett. It told her to come outside. He leaned against a light blue sports car. Zara gasped as she saw it. Emmett jingled the keys. He dropped to his knee. Zara gave him a confused look and approached him. He took her hand and put the key which had a bear key chain, through her ring finger.

"For you my lady," he said as he got up.

Zara stared at the keys for a bit then said, "Are you for real?"

"It's all yours," said Emmett. Zara squealed then gave him a kiss. She took him for her first drive. She saw the Cullen family except Rosalie, Bella and Edward. Zara figured they might've stayed back to look after the human. She dropped Emmett and then went for a ride all by herself.

Buildings, trees and more blurred past as she sped off towards nowhere. Her car came to a screeching halt when she almost knocked over someone who looked like Bella. Zara came out of the car to check if it actually was Bella. She gasped as she came face to face with a Bella whose eyes were streaming with tears. Her hair was dishevelled.

"Wasn't she supposed to be going to her honeymoon at 1pm?" thought Zara. She glanced at her watch through her peripheral vision. It struck 1.30pm. "Guess not."

"Get in," said Zara to Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

**I appreciate you all for the reviews. I'm trying my best to update asap! Hope you like it. -Aisha**

**Chapter 13**

Bella sat on the front seat and wept silently. Zara tried to calm her but it failed epically.

"Where do you want me to take you?" asked Zara.

"Anywhere except the Cullen house," cried Bella.

Zara noticed the empty ring finger and wondered what happened.

"You can trust me. If there's anything I can do to help you, do tell me. I will take you where ever you want me to. If you'd like to share what happened, I'm here for you," said Zara softly.

Bella nodded at first then replied, "I'll tell you."

"Do you want me to stop the car somewhere?" asked Zara. Bella nodded. She stopped the car in a car park to a McDonalds.

Bella was nervous, Zara could tell. Bella was fidgeting so Zara placed her hands in Bella's and encouraged her to begin.

"I had gone to Charlie's in the morning. When I went back to the Cullen I heard Edward. He was screaming Rosalie's name. I thought he must have been absolutely furious at her. But...but when I opened the door I...I saw them...," said Bella in a shaken voice that gave Zara goose pimples. Bella sighed angrily then said, "Edward was fucking Rosalie the hour before we were supposed to go on our honeymoon."

Zara gasped.

"Rosalie is such a whore-bitch-husband-fucking-tart!" said Bella in an angry tone. "I confronted them. She just laughed and said oops. Edward had a smirk on his face too. I threw my wedding ring at him and ended our marriage."

"I agree Rosalie is a bitch but Edward? How could he do that?" said Zara.

"I know but he didn't deny what he had done. He didn't even try to save our marriage. He just smirked. I can't believe I chose him," said Bella.

Zara gave Bella a hug and said, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. He wasn't worth you. Bella, you are so special. Edward's a dickhead." That made Bella smile. "Do you have your mobile with you?" Bella nodded and handed it to Zara. Zara used her vampire speed to quickly locate Jacob's house number and stored it in her memory. She then turned the phone off. "So they won't track you," explained Zara.

Zara excused herself to make an important phone call to her sister. She told Bella to stay in the car while Zara quickly made the call. It wasn't Pooja that Zara called, it someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello?" said a voice at the end of line.

"Hi, is Jacob Black home?" asked Zara.

"He is not feeling well," replied the voice.

"Are you his father, Billy Black?" asked Zara.

"Yes, and you are?" quizzed Billy.

"I'm a friend of Bella's. I was wondering if it is true that Jacob has imprinted on Bella," said Zara.

"It's true alright," said Billy.

"Is it okay if I come to see you and Jacob right now?" asked Zara. "I have some important news to tell you."

"Sure," said Billy. He gave her directions to his house. Zara made a quick mental note of it and hung up.

She returned to the car and saw that Bella looked slightly better than she did when Zara picked her up. Zara began driving to Billy's house.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella. How could she not know?

"Um, somewhere that I'm sure you'll be fine," said Zara.

Bella closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold window. Soon the car came to a halt outside Billy's house. Bella opened her eyes. They widened with surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Come on," said Zara with a smile.

Zara walked to the front door. Bella followed behind shortly. Billy opened the door and smiled when he saw Bella. They went inside. Jacob sprinted downstairs as he saw Bella. Bella embraced him. They all sat down on the sofa. Jacob put his arm around Bella.

"Hi, my name is Zara. I know I am not allowed on your territory let alone your house but this is really important," said Zara. They do stink but it's not too bad, she thought.

"Are you a...," started Billy.

"Yes, it's true. I am a vampire. I possess human qualities so I do not feed on humans or animals. I never have in my one year of vampirism. I pose no threat so don't worry. I don't wish to trouble you but this is about Bella," said Zara.

"Zara, what about me?" asked Bella.

"You can do what you should have done," said Zara. Bella looked puzzled. Zara turned to Billy and Jacob and said, "Edward betrayed Bella by sleeping with Rosalie literally the hour before Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. Jacob, I know you still love Bella. She needs you as a friend. Will you take care of her?"

Jacob said, "Of course I look after Bells."

"I would have let her stay with me but I have a human sister and a job plus my boyfriend is Emmett Cullen," said Zara. "I thought Bella would be safest with you, here. I remembered Emmett telling about you, Jacob, so I figured Bella would be happy as well as safe with you. Your territory is forbidden for the Cullens so they wouldn't trouble Bella here, that's why I thought Bella should stay here. Are you alright with it Bella?"

"I can't believe you are doing so much for me. I mean I just met you yesterday. I'd love to stay here with Billy and Jake. Why are you being so nice to me?" said Bella.

"Emmett told me that he thinks of you as a younger sister. If you're his sister then you're mine too. So I do care about you. Also, what you've been through is tough. I want you to be happy," said Zara.

"Thank you so much," said Bella through the tears. Zara gave Bella a hug.

"Do you want me to get your stuff and talk to Charlie?" asked Zara.

"Yes please," said Bella. Zara nodded. Zara's phone began ringing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hello?" answered Zara.

"Zara, Bella's missing," said an anxious Emmett.

"Em, she's not. She's fine. She's right in front of me," said Zara.

"Where are you?" asked Emmett.

"It doesn't matter where I am," said Zara.

"Do you know how fucking worried we all are?" said Emmett slightly annoyed now.

"Well, do you not think you should ask Edward? Ask what he did to her," said Zara.

"What did he do?" demanded Emmett.

"He fucking slept with Rosalie," said Zara.

"No shit?" said Emmett.

"Why would I lie to you?" replied Zara.

A deep breath was heard. Emmett then said, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine now," said Zara.

"Are you okay?" asked Emmett.

Zara smiled then said, "I'm fine too."

"We'll take care of Edward and Rosalie," said Emmett.

"What do you mean by take care of?" asked Zara. Kill them?

"Carlisle will decide what to do with them. I'll tell you later once we've discussed it. I need you to be at your home at night. We need you to be there," said Emmett.

"Okay," said Zara.

"Princess, I miss you lots. I love you," said Emmett.

"Me too," said Zara before hanging up. Zara turned to Billy and said, "There's going to be a meeting regarding Edward and Rosalie's behaviour. We are going to discuss what Carlisle, Esme and everyone want to do with them. I will pop in the morning with Bella, your things and I will inform you of what will be happening. I will have to take your leave now. I have so much to do."

"Zara, here type in your number so I will call you if I need anything," said Bella. Zara typed her number, gave Bella a hug; Jacob a wink and Billy a nod before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zara drove swiftly to the Charlie and explained the situation to him. He fumed as soon as he heard what had happened but cooled down immediately when she told him that Bella was with Jacob. She then drove to the Cullen house. Her nose scrunched in disgust. It was weird her senses were more powerful and she could actually smell the dirty sex.

A tall broad shouldered figure was facing the opposite direction to the door. He turned immediately as he heard the clanging of Zara's heels. It was Emmett. Zara practically ran into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and held her tightly. A few minutes had past yet Emmett refused to move.

"Em, I need to get Bella's things please put me down or take me to her room," said Zara.

Emmett carried her to Bella and Edward's room. It smelt revolting. It was the kind of smell that made her want to throw up. Zara held her breath and quickly stuffed Bella's clothes in a suitcase. Emmett helped by placing the suitcase in the boot of her car. Zara stood there admiring as his muscles flexed while he placed it in the boot. Emmett glanced at her and she lowered her gaze straightaway blushing furiously. One staring, two getting caught, three looking away immediately, Zara what are you doing, she told herself. Emmett chuckled to himself.

"What time is the meeting?" asked Zara in a more serious tone.

"Fifteen minutes in the forest," informed Emmett as he leaned against her.

"Thank God, I don't think I could stand having the meeting in the house," sighed Zara in relief.

"For a young vampire, your senses are really strong," he said as he tapped her nose.

"Oh really?" she asked playfully.

Emmett nodded and said, "Your senses were always impeccable even when you were a human."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I had just been appointed your knight and I was given the duty to take care of you. You were out in the middle of the night in a red cloak like red riding hood just waiting for the wolf to pop out of nowhere. I followed closely behind you. You realised someone was following you and you hit me with a stone. My head was even bleeding at that time. You looked so shocked when you saw it was me. Your aim was just too good. Even sometimes when I got you exotic flowers you would know exactly which one it is," said Emmett. Zara eyes widened as she tried to imagine Emmett's head bleeding. "Anyway, let's go."

He held tightly to her hand and raced to the centre of the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

They huddled in a circle. Zara ran through what happened according to Bella.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Zara.

"Kill them," said Emmett.

"No, we can't do that. The Volturi would demand a good explanation if we kill them," said Carlisle.

"Let the dogs do whatever they want with them," said Jasper.

"No, no, no. We shouldn't let the wolves do what they want, Edward and Rosalie are a part of our family so we decide what will happen to them," said Alice.

"Abandon them," said Esme. Her face was most striking. She looked cold and lifeless. Carlisle held her hand affectionately and nodded.

"That is a good idea. We can kick them out of our family," said Alice.

"But wouldn't that mean they would go and harm Bella again?" said Zara.

"The wolves can take care of Bella as they have shown in the past," said Carlisle. "So it is decided, we are going to abandon them from our family. Let's go and kick them out."

At vampire speed, the Cullens excluding Edward and Rosalie ran to the Cullen mansion while Zara ran back to Jacob's house to tell them the conclusion. Edward and Rosalie were lounging on the sofa. As we arrived in the mansion, they stood up and waited for their verdict.

Carlisle was the one to break the news. "You two are no longer part of our family. Both of you have broken our family up so now you are not part of it. Bella was your mate, Edward. You were supposed to get married to her."

"Bright chances of that still happening," smirked Edward.

"Rosalie, you have never truly bonded together with us as a family anyway. So now you two may leave," said Carlisle ignoring the comment made by Edward.

"Well, fuck that. We don't need you. This so-called vegetarian lifestyle of yours stinks anyway," said Rosalie.

"At least we can have sex without you guys snooping around now," said Edward. "Smell ya later."

Edward and Rosalie in a flash grabbed their luggage then were gone like the wind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few days later, Zara was on her way home from work. Emmett was out hunting so she had no choice but to walk it back to her house at human pace. The moon was up and was shining above her. The streets were empty except for the occasional car or two. She could hear the sound of her own heels. Her breath was caught when she felt someone staring at her, Zara stopped walking. She was having that weird feeling that you get when you can sense someone watching you. Zara frantically looked around but found no one. This didn't stop her from thinking someone was there. Her heartbeat was racing as she sped up her pace. Even her vampire skills failed to help her.

By the time she reached her house, she was very agitated and petrified. Zara's hands trembled as she opened the front door to her house. As the door flung open, she was bombarded by the foul smell of blood. Shit, shit, shit, chanted Zara. She could hear her own pulse banging in her ear.

"Sis? Sis?" called Zara. "Pooja? Is everything alright?"

There was no reply. Goosebumps pricked on her arms, she reluctantly stepped inside the cold house. Zara checked the living room but Pooja was not there. She checked the kitchen. Not there either. Zara ran upstairs to Pooja's room but found it empty too. She searched all the rooms but failed to find her older sister. Finally, she checked her own room and found a corpse on her bed.

Zara shrieked and her hands flew to her mouth. The heart that was thumping wildly had now come to a halt and had leapt into her throat. Zara was frozen. The corpse was indeed her sister, Pooja. It lay still on Zara's bed. It looked lifeless and the colour that once filled Pooja's cheeks had faded.

Zara blinked once. She blinked twice. With that she gathered the courage to come closer to inspect how her sister had died. She gasped as she found what seemed to appear like a bite mark. Vampire bite, she thought. Pooja had been drained and then her wrist had been slashed with a knife to make it seem as though she tried to suicide.

Warm tears cascaded down Zara's face. She held her sister's cold, motionless hand in hers as tight as she could. She shook with sobs. It's all my fault if only I had walked quicker, thought Zara.

Thud was the sound of Rosalie landing on the floor in front of Zara. Zara looked up but her vision was blurred by tears. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and caught sight of Rosalie. It hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Rosalie, she killed my sister, thought Zara.

"Aww, how sweet to see your eyes filled with tears!" smirked Rosalie. "Come on cry again. This is so fun. So much better than those soaps on TV!"

"It was you," said Zara.

"Duh! Who else?" laughed Rosalie. "It would have been you but today is not your day. I have something more fun planned out for you."

Suddenly, the police siren was heard and blue lights were flashing. Zara went to open the door. She returned to her bedroom with the police and found nothing but the corpse of her sister. Rosalie had fled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** thanks to all who have added me to their fav author/ fav story/ story alert list. Sorry for the delay. I would have uploaded this a while ago but I was bombarded with exams . Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Aisha

**Chapter 20**

Zara sat curled next to Emmett wrapped in his cold embrace. She sobbed as he comforted her. This seemed to be all she did since the past few days. Emmett looked up in anger and swore to kill Rosalie as soon as he gets his hands on her. He loosened his embrace.

"Let's go somewhere," suggested Emmett. _It's been a week now. I want her to smile._

"Where?" sniffled Zara.

"It's a surprise. It will make you feel better I promise that but I need to hunt before I can take you," said Emmett with a small smile.

Zara lightly pecked his cheek and nodded. Soon, Emmett left leaving Zara alone with Alice and Jasper in the Cullen mansion.

"I'll help you get ready," chirped Alice.

Alice led Zara to her huge bedroom. She disappeared into her ever growing wardrobe as Zara marvelled the elegant paintings and a bookshelf full of novels Zara was sure she had never come across. Her blue eyes darted to the simple lilac and blue walls. Jasper and lilac? Alice handed her a navy blue silk-meets-cotton dress. Zara changed into the casual dress. She matched it with red ballet flats and a shiny crimson belt. Alice added a splash of scarlet beads and voila Zara was ready.

"Do you want some help with make-up?" asked Alice politely.

"No. It's fine. I'll manage. Thanks a lot," said Zara with a gentle smile.

As Zara was applying glossy lip gloss, her phone buzzed once. She got a text message. 'Waiting 4 u near the forest on the west coast. –E'

One last look in the large mirror then Zara left. She waved at Alice and Jasper who both smiled back. Alice froze and zoned out as she saw a vision. She took a sharp intake of an unnecessary breath. The vision itself was broken. Alice saw Emmett sitting on a bench whispering, "Zara, where are you?" She tried focussing on Zara's future but as usual it was blank.

"Jazz?" called Alice. Jasper looked at her enquiringly. "We've got to follow Zara."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I'm so busy with revision. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I wish it was…

The buildings, the people, everything blurred as Zara ran at the speed of light. Within a minute, she reached the centre of the dense forest. She came to a stand still. As Zara looked around she felt weird. She felt like something was wrong.

"Emmett," she called. Her voice echoed back but she couldn't see or hear Emmett. Worry built in the depths of Zara. She tried again and again but still no reply. She took a deep breath, hoping to find traces of his scent. Her breath was caught in her throat. She smelt Rosalie. A cold shiver ran up her spine. Oh no! This can't be good.

Back at the Cullen mansion, as Alice and Jasper were about to leave Emmett arrived.

"Hey guys… where are you going?" asked Emmett.

"No! You were supposed to be with Zara!" shouted Alice.

"Which is why I came to pick her up!" replied Emmett.

"Fuck's sake," muttered Jasper as he gently massaged his temples. "We've got to go now or else matter will get worse. We need to find Zara. Now."

"Alright, let's go," agreed Emmett.

As Emmett, Jasper along with Alice followed Zara's scent which was fading quickly.

Rosalie cackled loudly. "Aww, poor weak little Zara. Where's your Emmy bear now?" She gave Zara a scrutinized look. "He was should have been mine. Never once did he pay attention to me. Now he will pay."

"What have I done? Why are you taking this out on me?" asked Zara as she stepped back.

"What haven't you done?" said Rosalie as she pointed at Zara and gave her a lot of attitude. "All these years you kept reappearing but I went and finished you off before Emmett could even get a glance at you. This time he saw you before I did. I thought you outwitted me. Not for long."

"What…what do you mean?" asked Zara as fear shook her. Rosalie stared behind Zara. Zara looked back and gasped. Edward stood there leaning against a tree with his arms folded. "Edward."

"Hey Zara," smirked Edward. Zara looked at him, hoping he would help her. But the smirk on his face grew. "Don't worry Zara, I won't let you escape," he said in a patronizing tone.

Zara's eyes became wide with horror. She then closed her eyes and silently prayed for Emmett to come quickly.

"Now, now, fallen asleep already," smirked Rosalie. "But there is so much more that I want to say."

"Fine bitch, get it over with," sighed Zara.

"Touché," said Rosalie. "It's time to settle the scores. The Cullen crew were there all the time or else you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Great now's your chance," said Zara as she rolled her eyes.

Rosalie strolled towards her. Edward stood there where he was, admiring her oscillating stride.

"You're right," said Rosalie as she punched Zara on the face.

Zara just in time dodges it and kick Rosalie in the stomach. Rosalie groans in pain.

"Emmett doesn't like you. He hates you. You are just some fling," taunted Rosalie.

The catfight was still happening in full swing. Zara punched this time and Rosalie dodged. She kept trying. "That is a lie." Rosalie kept dodging and punched Zara instead.

"Oh yeah, then why is it that he hasn't made love to you yet," Rosalie said in sharp stabbing tone.

Edward laughed loudly and called, "You bloody virgin. Too scared Emmett's gonna crush you." He was still standing far, too far to see the spectacle. He was just there to take his girlfriend home once she had won the fight. Nothing much. He didn't actually care about the fight. He already knew Zara was not trained in fighting a vampire. So Edward knew Rosalie would win by a landslide.

"We truly love each other. We're not fuck buddies like you two," snapped Zara.

"But that little Zara is the thing. If he did love you then you would make love. But he hasn't so maybe he doesn't love you after all," Rosalie said.

Emmett looked at Alice and asked, "Will Edward hear our thoughts?"

The worry in his voice suddenly made Emmett seem childlike.

"No," replied Alice as they leaped across the land.

"Almost there," said Jasper.

Zara stood still and thought about what Rosalie. During those moments Rosalie flung her to a large distance. Zara collided with jagged branches. Her hair was in disarray. Her clothes were torn. She took two deep breaths then she stopped breathing.

"Aww poor little Zara," sneered Rosalie. "Get up you bitch."

Zara still did not move. Was she dead? But wait she's a vampire so she can't die by being flung in a tree. Can she?

"Zara," called Rosalie as she inched closer and closer until she was almost an inch away. She was worried now. _What's wrong with this bitch?_

"Zara," called Rosalie.

Three.

"Zara," she said again.

Two.

"Zara" she said in a quiet voice.

One.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: I'm really sorry for making you all wait for so long. I had exams so I it was really hectic. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, thanks for your patience and thanks for reading. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 22

"Rosalie?" Edward called. It had been a few minutes and he hadn't heard a word from either one of the two vampires. "Rose?"

Edward took small steps towards where Zara lay. He subconsciously inhaled shallow breaths. He knew something was wrong. He couldn't read Rosalie's mind. What was wrong?

He saw Zara lying dead next to whom Rosalie lay lifeless. He had an ironic thought that she looked like Snow White when she had taken a bit of that apple. He inhaled sharply and kneeled down to Rosalie. Edward cupped her ice-cold hand. He shook her a bit, attempting to wake her up. His red eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Rose, love, wake up? Rose, don't leave me! ROSE!" cried Edward.

Edward's eyes fell on Rosalie's tempting neck. There were fang marks and a few speck of vampire blood. Edward was taken aback. Zara was dead, so it couldn't be her. Edward looked around anxiously and saw no one. He took a deep breath but smelt no other vampire. Is Zara really dead?

Edward moved closer to her. Her eyes seemed relaxed. There was a slight smirk on her face. Her dark chocolate hair was in disarray. He reached to hold her hand but before he knew it, Zara kicked him. Edward flew to a short distance and landed on his back with a thud.

"Damn, I did not see that coming," muttered Edward, still feeling slightly stunned.

Zara leapt up to her feet. She brushed off the dirt and gave Edward a wink.

"Oh no! Edward, what happened to Rosalie?" she said innocently.

"You bitch! Don't act so innocent!" warned Edward.

"Or what, huh? What are you going to do now?" quizzed Zara.

In a flash, Edward nailed Zara to the floor. His grip on her shoulders tightened. Zara groaned in pain. Edward's eyes were alight with fury.

"You will see what I will do soon. And trust me you will love it," whispered Edward darkly. The way Edward exaggerated 'love' worried Zara. What will he do?

"What are you going to do?" asked Zara, dreading the answer.

"Aww, don't worry little virgin, you will find out soon enough," cackled Edward menacingly. Just like that Edward ran away.

Zara breathed deeply and her hands flew into the tresses of her hair.

"Oh my God!" she breathed.

Just as Zara was about to get up, she was slammed back to the ground by a hug from her one and only Emmett.

"Aargh, Em let me get up," Zara said as she patted his hair affectionately.

Emmett carried her in his muscular arms. He planted kisses on her face.

"I'm so glad you're alive," said Emmett. Alice bounced up and down while Jasper inspected Rosalie's dead corpse.

Once Emmett put Zara down, Alice ran in to give her a big hug.

"Darlin' are you okay?" Jasper asked Zara.

"Jasper, I think so," replied Zara.

Jasper and Emmett set Rosalie's corpse on fire. Within minutes Rosalie was reduced to ashes. Emmett wrapped his arms around Zara as they watched the corpse burn. She closed her eyes and apologized.

"Let's go home first and then we can talk," declared Emmett as he picked Zara up again.

Emmett raced Alice and Jasper to the Cullen mansion. Emmett pulled Zara into his lap on the brown sofa of the living room. While Alice and Jasper seated opposite them.

"So did you kill Rosalie?" asked Jasper boldly.

"Um, yeah" replied Zara as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"How?" quizzed Alice.

"It was pretty spontaneous. I was flung to the ground and then I played dead. Rosalie came closer to check and then I did it. I bit her," said Zara mournfully.

"Was Edward there?" said Emmett.

Zara shivered at his name and nodded. Emmett kissed her shoulder and whispered that she was safe now. Zara rested her head on his shoulder.

"Edward was just a spectator. He did not take part in the fight between me and Rosalie. He wasn't happy when he realised that she was dead," said Zara quietly. "Is Carlisle going to be happy about this?"

"We will have to see when he gets back," Jasper said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am starving," said Zara.

"Your meal will be with you right away," Jasper said with a bow.

"Princess?" Emmett whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Emmett said.

Zara slightly turned around and locked her gaze with Emmett's. She felt the same electricity, the same attraction that she did when she first saw him, perhaps even more. She repeated the same three words and kissed Emmett.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: This time I thought I would post this chapter quite early. I have the next chapter typed too but it depends on the reviews. If you like it or hate it, please review. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know we all wish that Twilight is ours but simple fact is that it is not!**

**Chapter 23**

Carlisle returned from the hospital feeling happier than usual because Esme decided to give him a surprise visit at the hospital. He nodded at his family and sat down on the empty sofa. Esme smiled at the family and she took the seat next to Carlisle. Alice looked at Jasper. Jasper looked at Emmett. Emmett looked at Zara.

"Is everything okay?" asked Carlisle, finding the glances rather odd.

"Umm..." started Alice.

"Well...," said Jasper.

"Uhh...," said Emmett.

They all tried to think of a better way of explaining the frantic events.

"Actually, what happened was that Rosalie set me up. She sent me a text saying it was Em and to meet up by the forest. I went and Rosalie and Edward set me up. She wanted to kill me. We had a fight and I killed her when Edward was not watching. Then he found out and said he would take revenge and then he ran away and then Em, Alice and Jasper came and burnt Rosalie," said Zara quickly. Carlisle's eyes widened as she was talking. Esme's jaw dropped.

"Right, okay," nodded Carlisle.

"Oh my God!" said Esme in a worried tone. "Are you hurt Zara?"

Zara shook her head. "I'm fine."

"So let me get this straight, you attacked her, bit her and she died," said Carlisle.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Zara.

"I have a question," said Jasper. Everyone turned to look at Jasper. "I still don't understand how you took on Rosalie and won. She was highly trained, I mean come on, I trained her. But how did you really fight her?"

"I dodged her moves; got hit by some of them. I was on the floor; I played dead; then I bit her," Zara replied.

"But the thing is...you are supposed to possess human qualities. So shouldn't you be more... fragile?" asked Jasper. 'Fragile' was the word he came up with, hoping Emmett doesn't give him a punch.

"I know. I'm not completely human though. I look like a human, I behave like a human but I still have the same strength as any of you. My fighting skills were purely instinctive," Zara clarified.

"Remarkable," breathed Carlisle.

"Let's do an arm wrestle and see whose best," said Emmett.

"Bring it on my Em," said Zara.

Emmett and Zara sat opposite each other at the wooden dinner table with the rest of the family cheering them on. Emmett looked into those deep blue eyes and felt lost. Should he lose or should he win? He outstretched his arm. Zara held his arm firmly. At first they both struggled to dominate. Zara counted down to three then unleashed her hidden strength. Emmett was giving it his all too but he was stumped by the amount of strength Zara was giving. The fists were now once again in the middle. Zara glanced up at Emmett. She bit her lip and his eyes trailed along her lips; his grip on her arm loosened. She winked at him and beat him. Emmett sat there with a goofy smile.

"That was cheating," claimed Jasper. "It's my turn."

Emmett got up and gave Zara a peck on the cheek. Jasper took the seat and grabbed Zara's arm. She gave her full strength. Jasper took shallow breaths. He was taken aback by the amount of strength Zara was giving out but he kept his cool and kept the arms levelled.

"Somebody lose," Alice chirped sounding bored.

Eventually, Jasper let the lady win. Zara smiled cheerfully.

"She's damn good. Where is the strength coming from?" asked Jasper.

"It was my kiss that did the trick," winked Emmett.

The family burst out in giggles.

**Preview for chapter 24:**

Zara could still hear them taunting her. She could hear Rosalie and Edward laughing at her; calling her a "bloody virgin". It wasn't easy to ignore. Emmett and Zara had been dating for quite some time now. Apart from kissing and cuddling their relationship hadn't hit second base. Zara thought hard about it. _Why haven't we done it yet?_

...can you guess what comes next?


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Thanks a lot for reading. Special thanks to eclipsefan13, Lena and Sari89 for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Aisha**

**Chapter 24**

Two days after the event, Zara was feeling more apprehensive than ever. Thank God Jasper can't feel my emotions, she thought. She kept a watchful eye whenever she left the Cullen mansion, afraid that Edward might pop out of nowhere. What could he do? Zara kept a mental list of the possibilities that Edward may do in order to get revenge. The list was endless and now Edward so unpredictable. Zara could still hear them taunting her. She could hear Rosalie and Edward laughing at her; calling her a "bloody virgin". It wasn't easy to ignore. Emmett and Zara had been dating for quite some time now. Apart from kissing and cuddling their relationship hadn't hit second base. Zara thought hard about it. _Why haven't we done it yet?_

Emmett was playing animatedly on the Xbox with Jasper. Emmett's eyes lit up with excitement as he won the rounds. Alice was busy painting Zara's nails rouge. Carlisle sat curled next to Esme. Esme was asking Carlisle about new furniture and things they should buy. She sat there showing him images of new sofas and chairs and tables. Zara looked outside the window. The full moon was glowing radiantly. The wolves must be running wild today, she thought with a cheeky smile.

Once Zara's nails were painted, glossy and dry, she bade goodnight to everyone and made her way to Emmett's comfy bed. Emmett was still at the bottom of the stairs when Zara was near the bed undressing. Tonight, she thought. She quickly slipped under the covers wearing her lacy red lingerie and lay to the side.

"Princess," said Emmett. "You must be tired after Alice's therapy."

His quiet laughter bounced on the walls of his spacious room. Emmett kicked off his Nike trainers and took the spot next to Zara. In a swift movement, Zara curled next to Emmett. His golden eyes took in the tempting lacy bra. He swallowed the venom that was rising dangerously in his throat. Zara began peppering his face with feather-light kisses as she undone the buttons of his green shirt. Emmett sighed as the warm lips trailed along his jaw. Emmett hands held her waist securely pulling her closer. Zara wrapped her legs around his waist and her lips captured Emmett's. Zara's tender fingers traced down his sculpted chest. Emmett let out a small moan. Her touch tickled Emmett's six packs until she reached the fastening of his denim jeans. That was when Emmett clocked into what she was aiming to do. He gasped when her fingers traced his waistline. As much as he was enjoying this, it had to end.

"Princess!" exclaimed Emmett as he leapt off the bed. He nervously raked a hand through his hair.

Rejection washed through Zara. "If he did love you then you would make love. But he hasn't so maybe he doesn't love you after all," Rosalie had said to her.

"Why not? Why are we waiting so long? Do you not love me?" murmured Zara as she sat up.

"Don't say that, Princess. Of course I love you, don't ever doubt that," reassured Emmett.

"But then why are we waiting?" asked Zara.

Downstairs, the vampires were flabbergasted by what they heard. They did not expect to hear this. Alice sat in Jasper's lap listening impatiently as if she were listening to one of the soaps.

"Because I want it to be special. Zara, I want it to be a day we remember for all of eternity. I want to make you happy. I want it to be at the right time," Emmett explained as he crept closer and eventually sat next to Zara on the bed.

Zara cursed herself for doubting Emmett. "I'm sorry...Rosalie had said that we haven't done it so... I didn't believe her but then when you...I doubted you...I'm sorry"

Zara lay on the bed on her side and mumbled, "How can I be so stupid?" as tears gently rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, shhhh...don't cry Princess. It's okay. I forgive you. It's alright," whispered Emmett as he consoled her.

He draped an arm on her waist as he lay next to her, weaving his hand in and out of her luscious hair. Emmett gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Preview for chapter 25: **"Guys, I gotta go get my pay check," said Zara.

"You don't need to work at that shop anymore. We can have fun together, all of us. We'll go shopping, surfing, shopping, art galleries, shopping, you name it we will go there," chirped Alice.

"What do you think I should do Em?" asked Zara.

"I'd say don't work. I'll show you the world. But the rest is up to you," said Emmett.

**In chapter 25 we will meet Tim who is Zara's manager. There will be a bit of an argument between them but that's all I will reveal. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: Phew! This is a long chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

Aisha

Disclaimer: Only SM owns Twilight!

Chapter 25

The following day, Zara expected there to be an awkward silence or something like that but thankfully Emmett behaved as normal. Jasper and Carlisle had a quick word with Emmett regarding if he was alright. Damn, of course they heard us, Emmett thought. Alice caught up with Zara as she was having a quick snack for breakfast.

"Emmett loves you. He wants to make you really happy. Don't worry, when he is planning to do it, I will prepare you," winked Alice as Zara giggled.

Emmett descended down the stairs with Jasper. He flashed Zara a smile. She grinned back. Zara straightened out her purple fitted jumper and brushed the breadcrumbs off her navy blue jeans. She did a quick time check.

"Guys, I gotta go get my pay check," said Zara.

"You don't need to work at that shop anymore. We can have fun together, all of us. We'll go shopping, surfing, shopping, art galleries, shopping, you name it we will go there," chirped Alice.

"What do you think I should do Em?" asked Zara.

"I'd say don't work. I'll show you the world. But the rest is up to you," said Emmett.

Zara gave Emmett a quick kiss on the lips. She locked their gaze and said, "I'll quit. I'll see you in a few."

Zara waved at them then raced off to her blue sports car. She drove at full-speed to the boutique. She walked leisurely inside with a smile and greeted her happy-go-lucky, 23 year old manager, Tim. They exchanged the usual 'how r u'. Tim handed her pay check.

"Thank you Tim."

"No problem," replied Tim with a luminous smile.

"I have something to say," said Zara, she brushed a hand through her hair.

"Oh no, what is it?" said Tim in a worried tone.

"I can't continue working here," admitted Zara.

"What?" The smile now had definitely turned upside down.

"I am quitting my job, Tim. It's been great working with you but I have other priorities now so I have to leave this job," explained Zara.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tim asked.

"Yeah."

"If I may ask what are your priorities? What happened to working so you and your sister can have a better life?" asked Tim.

"My sister is dead. At that time I was desperate for a job, now I don't need one. My life is much better now thanks," answered Zara as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry about your sister. May I ask how you are going to survive without a job? Who is going to pay your rent?" asked Tim. _What's wrong with this girl? Why is she really leaving?_

"I will be clearing out my house day after tomorrow so I won't have to worry about the rent," responded Zara.

"Where are you going to stay? I have space in my house. Stay with me," he said. His eyes glistened with hope.

"I am staying at my boyfriend's house," said Zara. _Please don't say it. Please don't say it._

"Boyfriend," repeated Tim. "Are you for real?" Zara nodded. "What about me?"

_Damn he had to say it!_ Zara snapped, "What about you?"

"I thought we had something special," said Tim. He was crestfallen. Tim was heartbroken. Since the day she walked in the boutique he knew she was special.

"I'm sorry if you were deluded but for me you were just my boss," replied Zara. _Oh my God, I'm a vampire and you're a pathetic human!_

Zara's phone began ringing.

"Hey, it's Jake."

"Oh, hi Jake. Is everything okay? Is Bella alright?" asked Zara. _Why is he calling me? Something must be wrong. _

"We have tracked Edward's scent on our land and have chased him away. But he is on Cullen's side now so I thought I would just let you know. I called Carlisle a minute ago, he said you weren't there so I thought I'd let you know," said Jake.

"Fuck's sake. I guess we will handle it. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Thanks," said Zara before hanging up.

Zara looked around with raging eyes. Tim looked perplexed. Zara took a deep breath. She heard footsteps. Her eyes glanced to the door and a smile was on her face straight away. Zara ran to Emmett who pulled her in a tight embrace. He cupped her cheek and asked whether she heard the news or not.

"Jake just told me," Zara replied. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett kissed her nose and said, "You think I won't know that you don't want to be left alone after hearing that. I'm sure you're mad and a bit scared which is why I am here to cheer you up."

Zara giggled and then realised that Tim was as still as a statue as he observed them.

"Tim, this is my boyfriend, Emmett," introduced Zara. "This is Tim, my manager."

"Hey Tim," said Emmett. "You must be happy that she's leaving. She talks so much, right?"

"How rude!" said Zara as she wacked Emmett's arm.

"It was a joke!" stated Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Zara. "Tim, take care and I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"You mean for your job, right?" asked Emmett.

"Sure that too," said Zara as Emmett led her to her car.

Emmett pushed her gently so she leaned on the door of her car. He cupped her face and gave her a full on French kiss. Zara tried so hard to stop that moan. Emmett finally broke the kiss and opened her door. Zara laughed then took her seat and strapped in. Emmett hopped in and they drove away. Tim had been watching them. His jaw dropped when they had kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author's note:** Hey, hope you like this. Read and review please! -Aisha

**Warning:** Some of the themes explored in this chapter may disturb you if you are under 16.

The day that she had to clear her house had arrived. Emmett took Zara to her dreary house. Zara instructed Emmett to put things that he should think is worth keeping in a blue box and just rubbish should be placed in the much larger black box. With a 'yes ma'am' Emmett started working in the living room while Zara worked in the kitchen.

Zara looked at her abandoned kitchen. Thankfully she had emptied her fridge a long time ago however on the fridge were photos. There was one where Zara posed in hot pink shorts and a blue Popeye tee-shirt. Pooja had her arm around Zara. They were laughing at a joke when the photo was taken. Zara's eyes brimmed with tears as she placed the photos in the 'keep me' box.

Emmett was clearing out the drawers and found nothing interesting. His hands landed on some DVDs of movies he had not heard of. He didn't mind helping out. He did it because Zara asked him. He could not say no to her. _I guess she needs me. Damn, I love her so much._

"Do you want to keep the movies?" asked Emmett.

"Nope."

After a few hours, Zara went to Pooja's room and began working there. The only thing she kept was her sister's diary. The rest of the clothes were placed in a black bag that Zara would drop at a charity shop. Emmett climbed the stairs and found Zara sitting on the floor crying. He sat next to her. He gently embraced her and rubbed her shoulder in order to comfort her. After a few minutes she stopped crying. Emmett wiped her cheeks.

"Let's go," she declared. _I need to get out of here now. This place is so God damn depressing!_

Emmett stuffed all her boxes in the jeep. Zara lazily locked the house and got in the front seat. Emmett played R'n'B tracks as they drove home. One of his hands was on the steering wheel while the other was on Zara's knee. She gave him a smile.

As Emmett and Zara entered the Cullen mansion, Zara remembered that she forgot to take the jewellery from her room. "I will be back in a few. I forgot the jewellery." _Shit! How could I forget them!_

"Let me come with you," said Emmett.

"No. It's fine. I will only take two minutes."

Emmett reluctantly nodded. Zara dashed off with her black Louis Vuitton handbag. She decided to run instead of wasting fuel. _Saving the environment! Plus it would only take two minutes._

She opened hastily the front door. She made sure that the door was shut before running up to her room. Zara scanned her bare dressing table for the jewellery. She remembered when the time when the dressing table would be so messy she would always get told off. _Boxes!_

"Where is it?" she sighed.

She checked the first drawer but didn't find it. She tried the second one, but it wasn't there either. _It must be in the third drawer._ She bent down and digged her hand in the drawer. There were five jewellery boxes. She stuffed four of the boxes in her large handbag.

As she began placing the last box in her bag she felt a hand stroking her backside. Swiftly, she stuffed the box and tried to elbow the person stroking her. Instead she elbowed the air. That someone had ducked and was now trailing his hands up her bare legs to the hem of her skirt. She kicked the man. He flung Zara on her bed and was on all fours on top of her. She took a sharp intake of breath. Zara tried to escape but he gripped her wrists tightly. The man's red eyes bore into Zara's blue eyes. She glanced at his sharp nose and blond windblown hair. _Edward!_

"Oh Zara! You are such a bloody virgin! No, no, no, don't struggle or else I will have to hurt you!" said Edward in warning tone. He put his whole body weight on her so she couldn't move. He tied her wrists and ankles with leather belts with an unsettling smile on his face. The belts were attached to the bedstead.

"Edward?" she said in a small voice.

"Wait, let me turn the video camera on. Yes, Zara," said Edward with a grin. He placed the camera on the table so it was in a good view of the bed.

"This is your plan."

"Of course, dear. You are still a virgin so I knew you wanted some help," said Edward in a matter-of-fact tone with a wink.

"Fuck you," shouted Zara.

"Oh don't worry I will fuck you. Nice skirt you are wearing. Let's see what you are hiding under there."

Edward's eyes trailed up and down her blue skirt. His eyes were followed by his hands. The skirt reached midway between her thighs. He brusquely dug his nails at the hem of her skirt and tore off her skirt in a flash. His nails had poked her thigh and left marks. Zara cried out in pain. She tried to kick her legs but failed as she was tied up. Zara's eyes were filled with rage as she looked at Edward. He, however, was inspecting her black thongs.

"Don't touch me, you fucking freak!" yelled Zara.

"Mind your language Zara," cautioned Edward. Edward's hands trailed along her stomach. She felt like spiders were crawling on her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She felt like hell.

"Please, don't," begged Zara.

He straddled her. He fixed his gaze with hers as he tore her pink tee-shirt slowly. Tears rolled down her cheek. Edward's face lit up with glee. His fingers trailed behind her back to her bottom as he leaned into her cleavage. He gave her a bottom a good squeeze. He let his hands trail up to her breasts. Edward looked at Zara with ferocious eyes.

"I have to say what a sexy body you have, Zara," said Edward in a sugar-coated voice.

Zara let out a sob. He felt her breasts. He dug his nails along the exposed skin on her chest, making sure he left marks. Zara wanted to punch him. She shut her eyes and sobbed. He stood up on the bed and removed his white shirt.

"Open your eyes," Edward commanded.

Zara refused to listen to him. He kicked her hip. She moaned in pain. Edward then ripped off his jeans and chucked them on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Author's note:** Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading.

-Aisha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. If I could then Emmett would be mine...

Just as he was about to remove his boxers, he was flung to the ground. Zara looked at the window and found Emmett. He quickly began untying her arms. He managed to undo the belt of her right hand before Edward attacked him with a punch.

Emmett and Edward were fighting now. Emmett kicked Edward's knee. Zara frantically tried to undo the belt of her left hand. Once her hands were free she rushed to undo the belts that held her feet. Edward had punched Emmett in the stomach. Zara crept up behind Edward; she tapped his shoulder; then kicked him in the groin. Edward screamed in agony. Human or vampire a kick in the groin always works, thought Zara.

Emmett held Edward in a vice-like grip while Zara plunged her fangs into his neck. She drained him until there was no venom. Emmett threw Edward on the floor. Edward lay still like a piece of rock. Emmett took out a lighter and set Edward on fire. The anger in Emmett's eyes was slowly dying down. Zara felt relieved as she watched Edward burn. Emmett draped his shirt around Zara's shoulders. She slipped it on and buttoned it up. The shirt was like a dress for her, it came to just above her knees.

"Are you...are you okay?" Emmett asked in a concerned tone.

"I...don't know."

"Let's go," said Emmett once the fire died down and Edward was reduced to ashes.

"Don't forget my bag," said Zara.

Emmett gave the bag to Zara. He then carried her and jumped out of the window and landed quietly on the ground. Emmett then leapt back to the window and made sure it was closed. He opened the car door for Zara. Zara slowly sat down and kept her bag in the back seat while Emmet sat down and began driving.

Zara leaned back on her seat. "How did you find me?"

"You had said two minutes...but then it was already like fifteen and you weren't home so I thought something must be wrong...and then I found you strapped to the bed...and I just wanted to punch the hell out of that fucking bastard," said Emmet. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," said Zara as she held his left hand tightly.

Zara shut her eyes. The house, Edward on top of her, his dirty hands on her, flashed before her eyes. She bit her lip and tried hard to blink back the tears. Her breaths were shallow. Emmett glanced at Zara. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm here. You're safe," he repeated.

He parked in the driveway of the Cullen Mansion. Zara sat still. Emmett opened her door but Zara had not even taken her seatbelt off. He reached over to take it off. He felt Zara stiffen.

"I was just..." started Emmett.

"Don't touch me," mumbled Zara.

"Princess, it's me. Emmett. Zara, I would never... Zara, it's me. Your Em."

Zara looked up at Emmett with eyes brimmed with tears. He so badly wanted to wipe those tears. He hands almost reached her face but he stopped the urge halfway.

"Sorry...I'm still a bit freaked out. Come here. Carry me," she said. She sounded as if she was under water.

"Are you sure?"

Zara nodded.

He held her in his arms. Zara buried her face in his shoulders. Alice opened the door to the Cullen mansion. Worry etched her face straight away. Emmett carried her and was about to put her down on the sofa.

"No, you're not leaving me," Zara whispered.

Emmett sat down with Zara clung to him. He held her waist and stroked her hair. Alice was about to speak but Emmett shook his head. Alice opted to write a message on her Blackberry and handing it to him instead.

Alice: Wats wrong?

Emmett: Edward was at her house.

Alice: Shit. Then wat?

Emmett: He tied her to her bed. Strapped her with leather belts. N tried to have sex with her.

Alice's hands flew to her face. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She felt disgusted that they once called Edward their brother. She felt troubled for Zara.

Emmett: Then I came in. She drained him. I burnt him. End of.

Alice bit her lip when she read that.

Alice: That's two vamps she has killed. She may be in trouble.

Emmett quickly replied with: We'll c wat happens.

Emmett felt his bare shoulders wet. She was crying. Damn that fucking dickhead. He gently rubbed her back whispering that she is safe.

Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came in feeling apprehensive. They could hear Zara's soft cries. Alice took them outside and explained the situation. The whole family was speechless. They didn't know that Edward would stoop that low.

"The Volturi will not be happy about this when they find out," said Carlisle softly.

"How can he do such a thing?" said Esme angrily.

"I didn't expect that from him," said Jasper frustratedly.

Zara got up suddenly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Author's note: Sorry for not updating since ages. Back from my holiday so I will keep writing!

-Aisha

"What's wrong?" asked Emmett.

"We should talk to the family about this," said Zara.

"They know the basics."

"Well then I guess we can discuss the matter," said Zara in a firm tone.

"Are you sure you are up for discussing?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes."

As if on cue, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Alice walked in and sat on the sofa. They waited for Zara to speak.

"I've now killed two vampires. Are you going to kick me out of your family?" asked Zara praying they'd say no but also thinking they might actually say yes.

"No, Zara. You had a valid reason to kill them. Emmett loves you. We love you. You're part of this family forever," said Carlisle with a small smile.

"So what happens now? Will the Volturi kill me?" asked Zara as she bit her lip.

"We don't know. I don't think so," said Esme.

"You're extraordinary and they may reconsider even if they want to kill you," said Alice.

"We'll fight for you," said Jasper.

"We won't let them kill you," said Emmett.

"Thanks guys," said Zara as she gave a minute smile. "Em, let's go upstairs."

Emmett nodded and carried her upstairs to his room. He sat her on his bed but she got up and sat in the corner of the room. Emmett didn't know what to do so he lay on his bed like a starfish. He listened as Zara talked on the phone to her maker. He listened to her brokenly retelling the incidents.

"Yes but what if..." said Zara.

He watched her expressions change from sadness, worry to hope and reassurance. He wanted to know who this mysterious maker was but he never pressed Zara to answer that question.

"Thank you," Emmett heard Zara say before hanging up.

She sat still hugging her knees and staring into space. He could tell she was trying to control herself; trying to think about her actions. Zara glanced at Emmett, who quickly looked away. A smile etched her features. _I'm not alone._ After a while Zara got bored of sitting by herself so she crept next to Emmett, who looked in a deep sleep of some sort.

"Em, are you sleeping?" whispered Zara.

"Hmm...no. I'm meditating" said Emmett softly.

"Oh," Zara said. She cuddled Emmett. He left his arms glued to the bed. He wasn't sure how she would feel if he held her. He wanted to hold her but he fought the urge. Zara caught his hand and placed it on her back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Em," she said.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Shouldn't it bother you...I mean doesn't it bother you when I touch you?"

"No, I had my quiet, crying time. It's fine now. I like it when you touch me. That electricity feels good," whispered Zara.

"Really?" He let his fingers trace her cheek.

"Yes, Em. I love you." She leaned into his touch.

"I love you too."

Emmett peppered Zara's face and neck with tender kisses. He then stopped and asked Zara, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

The question was out of the blue. "Of course. Why not?" she replied.

"How does Friday sound? Four days from now...is that much time enough for you?" asked Emmett with uncertainty.

"It's fine," whispered Zara as she rested her head on Emmett's chest. I wonder what's on his mind.


End file.
